Nos Mémoires
by Navi the fairy
Summary: Después de la caida del mal de Ganondorf y el crepusculo, la princesa Zelda tendrá que lidiar con un Reino en caos y la consecuencias de este en su reconstrucción total y quizás de una guerra que se avecina. Nuevo Fanfic, Ze/Link .Prólogo


Después de un tiempo me digne a hacer otro Fanfic (_y con la pena que no he terminado desde hace mucho los demás_…) Fue una idea que me vino de repente, en un día que jugaba aburrida en la sala de mi casa como iluminación divina del cielo me vino esto… (_tomando en cuenta que hace meses no tenía pizca de qué escribir en un Fic…) _Así que puliendo detalles en mi retorcida mente me gusto la idea, y decidí plasmarla aquí.

Es la primera vez que usare personajes de Zelda que no sean los comunes, es decir, se centrara dentro de la saga de Twilight Princess (_en lo personal la mejor para mi fue The Ocarina of Time_) Así que, probablemente el Link, Zelda y demás personajes utilizados en esta historia varíen un poco a lo que estoy acostumbrada, por ejemplo: al Link risueño y curioso de Ocarina of Time o a la Zelda educada y recatada de la saga misma, no como la de Twilight Princess que hasta ciertas personas la consideran inútil y torpe… Así que cambiare eso, desde mi punto de vista personal.

De acuerdo, creo que ya es mucho escribiendo, lo mejor será pasar a lo bueno, lo que nos interesa: ¡El Fanfic! ¡Disfruten!

.

**..oO00Oo..**

**Nos mémoires**

Prólogo

**.**

Subió con tremenda pesadez por aquellas largas escaleras del sitio, a su vez, con la mirada perdida que reflejaba el cansancio en sus movimientos lentos y perezosos. Suspirando sin más, abrió por fin la puerta de su destino final. El chirrido causó un eco en la habitación, mientras con cuidado, se desplazaba hasta el fondo para sentarse en aquel enorme sillón elegante. Su excelente tallado de oro en sus pliegues, así como la suave tela que envolvía el asiento, le dieron la bienvenida para tener un reconfortante tiempo de descansar.

.

Si tan sólo pudiera hacerlo…

.

Su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas, amenazando con tener un dolor insoportable. Llevándose una mano hasta las sienes, las masajeó con cuidado tratando de aminorar las palabras presentes en su mente; aquellas que lograron hacer el día gris con tremenda facilidad.

.

—_La Tierra de Hyrule ha estado en desventaja mucho tiempo —ella posó entonces su vista sobre aquel Sabio que hablaba con voz grave y profunda, dónde una espesa barba blanquecina cubría su rostro mayor—. El rumor sobre la batalla en Reinos lejanos ha cobrado con mayor fuerza los últimos seis meses, por consiguiente, no vemos ningún avance entre nuestras alianzas._

_._

—_Hyrule no se ha visto amenazado por la invasión cercana de alguna guerra —respaldó ella, tratando de hablar con la mayor claridad posible ante el ajetreo de aquella junta general con los Sabios y representantes más importantes de los demás Reinos—. Cómo representante de Hyrule demando decir que no es necesario implementar más recursos para la obra de más guerreros. Tenemos suficientes en esta tierra como para preocuparnos de algún rumor sin sentido sobre las conquistas de tie…_

_._

—_¡Debe tener la cabeza por las nubes! —gritó alguien más._

_._

_Los presentes en aquella sala lujosa y sentados alrededor de esa mesa, posaron su vista sobre el representante de una tierra lejana, cuyas vestimentas en colores calidos captó su atención de inmediato. _

_._

—_¡Usted no sabe manejar una situación así! ¡Se supone que es la princesa del Reino Hyrule y no tiene ni cordura para hacerlo! —murmullos entre los presentes lograron escucharse, a su vez, la princesa se mordió su labio inferior con nerviosismo— El Reino de Labrynna no correrá el riesgo si no agiliza la alianza con el suyo y nos permite reforzar nuestras defensas en la guerra._

_._

—_¡Pero eso es una locura! ¡No pienso involucrar a gente inocente en algo que…_

_._

—_Su majestad…—y una voz neutral le hizo callar. La princesa miró al responsable; un Sabio de edad avanzada igualmente, quien con cortesía se levantaba de su asiento haciendo una reverencia— En representación de nuestro Reino Calatia, que desde tiempos remotos ha tenido una gran alianza y admiración con su Reino, desea hacer la siguiente petición con usted: sí nuestro acuerdo con la formación de guerreros no se hace valida, así como el tratado de comercio que necesitamos regularizar, en nombre de la Reina Seline le hago constatar que si estos procedimientos no son llevados acabo, Calatia se considerara como enemigo de Hyrule._

_._

_De nuevo el ajetreo entre los presentes no se hizo esperar. Sin embargo, en su asombro, la princesa guardó silencio mirando al representante de Calatia; un Reino ubicado al oeste de Hyrule quienes habían tenido buenos términos en muchos años, incluso desde antes del nacimiento de su padre. No obstante, desde que el rumor esparcido hace años sobre la conquista de Reinos vecinos y lejanos a Hyrule, era cada vez más fuerte… Se creía que un grupo de Reinos "rebeldes" habían decidido romper tratos de paz y decidieron ceder a las guerras para conquistas territoriales, poniendo en riesgo la vida de miles de personas. Aún así, era un rumor que tenía tiempo en la boca de los más importantes mandos, pero hasta ahora, había cobrado más fuerza que nunca poniendo en duda a las alianzas cercanas de Hyrule; quienes exigían hacer guerreros y prepararlos para una guerra vecina._

_._

—_Si su padre estuviera aquí seguramente sabría llevar la situación cómo se debe. Una princesa como usted no sabe manejar términos de guerra, es decepcionante que se aferre a la excusa de que Hyrule prefiere la paz a que luchar con sus manos ante la opresión de Reinos traidores._

.

Y los comentarios siguieron en aquella junta, dónde en su mayoría fueron ataques precisos contra la princesa de Hyrule: Zelda. Con cansancio cerró sus ojos de nuevo recordando el suceso de hace algunos minutos… no había logrado defenderse, quedando vulnerable ante el ataque general de todos los presentes y con la amenaza que si no firmaba los tratados dentro de un lapso de tiempo, considerarían a Hyrule como un enemigo más de la lista.

.

Pero es que nadie entendía el mar de inseguridad que recorría en el alma de aquella princesa… Su padre, el Rey de Hyrule desde hace no más de once meses que había caído en alguna extraña enfermedad que ni siquiera los Sabios y médicos mas reconocidos del Reino sabrían descifrar. Pareciera que durmiera un sueño eterno, postrado en la cama de su habitación sin ni siquiera abrir los ojos, dejando en su legado, a una inexperta princesa que no sabía manejar el Reino en su totalidad.

.

Era cierto que contaba con el apoyo de sus representantes personales de su padre en cuestiones de tratados y manejos oficiales del Reino, aún así, era demasiado joven como para asumir una responsabilidad tan grande como el de una Reina… Quizás por eso, como hace algunos meses sucedió; el ataque de la reencarnación del mal. La princesa Zelda recordó con amargura como hace tiempo, debido a una decisión inmadura de su parte, el Reino de Hyrule había caído en tinieblas siendo dominado por una fuerza maligna enorme. Fue una idiotez y un claro ejemplo de su ineptitud como princesa, quizás pocos o escasa gente recordaba aquel suceso, pero los daños en Hyrule fueron devastadores como el del castillo, que aún estaba en reparación después de lo sucedido.

.

Jamás habrían sido salvados sin la ayuda de aquel joven guerrero Link.

.

Y su mente divagó con los recuerdos de aquel chico rubio, quien había dado su vida entera por salvar aquel Reino sin dudar algún segundo, un ejemplo contrario a lo cual ella sufría: inseguridad. Y es que la princesa Zelda tenía miedo de enfrentarse al mundo exterior con tanta responsabilidad a tan corta edad, y la idea de una guerra le aterraba, al no saber cómo manejar una situación de ese calibre.

.

Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo en esos momentos en chico de nombre Link. Desde aquel glorioso día en que venció al mismísimo mal de nombre Ganondorf, lo había invitado al castillo incluso ofreciéndole la opción de vivir en el Reino con todos los lujos y enlistarse en el ejercito como un guerrero excepcional. Sin embargo, negándose a ello, el joven con una sonrisa sincera se excusó diciendo que deseaba regresar a su pueblo y vivir como lo había hecho desde siempre, agradeciendo que ella se preocupara por él de esa forma. Y desde entonces, la comunicación con el chico se perdió, donde sólo ella sabía, que vivía en un pequeño pueblo llamado Ordon al Sur de Hyrule.

.

—Alteza…

.

Su mirada se redirigió a la puerta de aquella sala, en su lugar, una presencia masculina se introdujo al sitio con elegante destreza y saludo cordial. Entre sus manos, sostenía un par de tazas finas y llenas de algún líquido caliente por lo que pudo observar. Haciendo una reverencia, colocó la bandeja de bebidas en la mesita más cercana. Su imponente figura alta, pálida con cabello negro y elegante porte, captaban la atención de cualquier individuo; incluso de una cansada princesa que sólo deseaba cerrar sus ojos un momento.

.

—Comandante Azrath —movió su mano en señal que podía tomar asiento enfrente del sillón suyo.

.

—Veo que la junta con los Sabios no fue de su total agrado, mi majestad —ella bufó un poco viendo de soslayo al comandante y gran consejero del Reino de Hyrule. Un fiel sirviente desde hace muchos años bajo el mandato de su padre, y desde que él estaba postrado en la cama bajo aquella enfermedad, Azrath había pasado de ser no únicamente un consejero más: si no aquel más fiel y seguidor de las mejores decisiones del Reino.

.

—Ni lo diga… —murmuró ella con pesar— No entienden mis conceptos, están aferrados en crear soldados a cualquier costa… No puedo permitir esto, Hyrule ha sufrido demasiado para anteponer a mi gente a una emoción tan fuerte.

.

—Sus palabras son fieles princesa… —con lentitud Zelda se levantó de aquel lujoso sillón, caminando hasta la ventana más cercana, observando a lo lejos la puesta de sol. Hubo un momento de silencio en general, hasta que la princesa sintiendo una presencia a su lado, giró su rostro para ver a Azrath acompañadota en su vista— ¿Alguna vez se ha preguntado porque la puesta de Sol es más hermosa en Hyrule que en ninguna otra parte?

.

Ella negó.

.

—Hace muchos años su gran padre me lo dijo, cuando éramos jóvenes: "Hyrule no es simplemente bello por lo que las Diosas nos rodearon, su puesta de Sol es magnifica, es como ver el fruto de todos los seres de este mundo alumbrando con esa luz. Debemos conservar el recuerdo de nuestras Diosas." —sonrió— Está tierra conserva una bendición enorme desde hace muchos años, siendo usted una sucesora directa al trono, debe entender que no es fácil liderar con actitudes que otros Reinos pueden presionarle.

.

—Lo sé Azrath… es sólo…—sus palabras palpitaron en su garganta con fuerza, debía resistir y no romper en llanto de nuevo. Aquella faceta de niña debía dejarla a lado, por su bien… por Hyrule. Pero era realmente tan difícil todo eso— no sé qué hacer. Por un lado quiero tomar la mejor decisión para mi tierra pero… no estoy segura si mi padre estaría conforme con esto. Y… su enfermedad me preocupa demasiado, no me han dado ninguna cura o avance de su estado. Tan sólo verlo ahí… inmóvil… respirando…

.

—Como si durmiera eternamente, ¿cierto? —obtuvo un leve sí con su comentario— Debe ser fuerte princesa, por su propio bien.

.

—Este dolor de cabeza terminará conmigo más rápido que cualquier problema de otro Reino —tocó su cabeza con una mano y entrecerró sus ojos caminando a su asiento.

.

—Lo mejor será recostarse un poco. Venga, le traje un té, sabía que la junta iba ser difícil —le alzó la taza de té de color café claro a la princesa, quien con ligereza y una sonrisa apenas visible, aceptó.

.

—Gracias Azrath. No sé que haría sin ti.

.

—Ni que lo mencione mi princesa, siempre estaré aquí para servirle.

.

Y ella tomó su té.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Habrían pasado quizás algunas horas desde que la partida de ajedrez seguía en practica, era imposible ganarle a su consejero real siendo un excelente jugador de por sí. El dolor de cabeza no había disminuido, sin tomar en cuenta, que pensar en las jugadas de Azrath le provocaba palpitar sus sienes mucho más. Pero era que, no había logrado conciliar el sueño y excusándose, para no tener que hundirse en sus pensamientos de preocupación le preguntó a su consejero si se le apetecía una jugada de ajedrez para distracción.

.

Pero al observar cómo él hacía su última jugada derribando su última pieza, la princesa se dio por vencida. Apenas observando cómo Azrath se retiraba de la habitación minutos después tratando de halagarla con algún comentario sobre la buena jugadora que era –_lo cual ella sabía de antemano que era más educación que otra cosa_-, volvió a observar el cielo de aquel fatigante día. Probablemente lo mejor que podría emplear en esos momentos era irse a dormir a su habitación ya que, el dolor de cabeza había empeorado considerablemente.

.

Pronto anochecería, ya las nubes anunciaban esos tonos rojizos y anaranjados que siempre le habían parecido tan hermosos... con sus aves volando en busca de algún refugio y el sonido del viento meciendo las hojas de los árboles. Sonrió con tristeza y dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la salida, era tiempo de descansar al menos por esos momentos y tomar algún respiro sin preocupaciones… Pero como si aquello fuera obra del destino cruel, al abrir aquella puerta pesada del lugar y observar el fondo de las escaleras los recuerdos la atacaron.

.

Recordó a cada paso que bajaba, la forma en que Hyrule hace no mucho tiempo fue azotado, como el crepúsculo invadió su hogar transformando en almas a todos los ciudadanos… su castigo y la forma en que cada día, esperaba encerrada en aquella torre la ayuda de alguien… de quien fuera, algún valiente que escuchara sus plegarias entre aquel caos que se había salido de sus propias manos.

.

"_Zelda…"_

.

"_Princesa Zelda..."_

.

"_Tu deber siempre será proteger esta Tierra, hija mía."_

.

Agitó su cabeza con rapidez, sus ojos cristalinos y azules como el mar se llenaron de lágrimas al instante… "_No ahora, por favor._" Suplicó a las Diosas al escuchar esos recuerdos en su mente: la voz suave y aterciopelada de aquella mujer que le dio la vida y quien a su vez, murió presa de enfermedad siendo ella una niña. "_No necesito más distracciones._" Pero era inevitable, cada escalón era igual a cada suspiro y recuerdo atormentador que desde hace muchos años no había escuchado.

.

"_Hija…"_

.

"_Hyrule es tu hogar, amor mío…"_

.

Las lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas con dolor y un hipo se escapo desde su corazón. Ojos nublados fueron aquellos que presenciaron su rostro mezclado con el frío dolor de su cabeza retumbando una y otra vez. _**TUM TUM**_. Ella corriendo por los jardines con su madre. _**TUM TUM**_. Su madre tocando la ocarina con tanto amor para calmarla_**. TUM TUM**_. Ella en cama, sufriendo… _**TUM TUM**_ Sus lagrimas cayendo como cataratas frente a su tumba… _**TUM TUM**_. El dolor en su alma…

.

Su vista, _cansada… borrosa, confusa._

.

Pisadas.

.

Escalones.

.

Un gemido de dolor.

.

Y su cuerpo cayendo por las escaleras del castillo antes de quedar inconsciente.

.

Y rodando… rodando… como una muñeca frágil sin vida.

.

.

**

* * *

**

.

.

Galopaba con su caballo a una velocidad magistral. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en él, montada con un pequeño cuerpo inerte acompañándola entre sus brazos. La aferraba con una fuerza descomunal, como si la vida de aquel ser dependiera de ella misma. Y es que, viéndola desde algún otro punto más realista: eso era. La oscuridad total cubría las praderas de Hyrule y aquel canto misterioso que adornaba sus alrededores retumbaba en sus oídos. Era triste y a la vez lleno de alguna mezcla de sentimientos sin definir. Nadie en Hyrule sabía de dónde provenía, algunos creían que era el canto de las Diosas que habían heredado como recuerdo a estas tierras tan hermosas.

.

Sin embargo, con el paso de los minutos el clima se volvía más osco que antes… Las nubes avisaban una posible tormenta, no supo identificar de qué magnitud podría ser, así que indicó a su caballo que galopara con más rapidez si era necesario. Recordó los sucesos de hace algunas horas atrás con dolor.

.

—_¿Qué sucedió? —corrió de inmediato ante aquel ser que sostenía el frágil cuerpo entre sus manos. Pareciera un sueño irreal… algo que no podía pasar y se imaginó lo peor, al ver aquel semblante vacío en el rostro de esa joven— No…— y sostuvo sus manos, sintiendo el pulso de ella._

_._

—_Aún está viva Aneida… la princesa es fuerte—Azrath entonces apretó más contra sí el cuerpo inerte de la princesa y caminó entre los pasillos de Hyrule, fijándose con gran maestría que nadie lo observará. Lo que menos deseaba en esos instantes era algún fisgón que hubiera visto lo acontecido, así que, corrió a la habitación de la joven princesa seguido de aquella hyliana de ojos grisáceos y cabello negro._

_._

—_¡Azrath! —pronunció ella cerrando la puerta tras de sí, alterada y observando como él depositaba con lentitud el cuerpo de Zelda en su cama— ¿Qué…_

_._

—_Cayó… pienso que fue un desmayo— contesto él sin preámbulos y ella corrió a verificar su temperatura fría como la nieve— Esto no es bueno, su temperatura es muy baja… ¡No lo entiendo! ¡La princesa nunca ha tenido algún desmayo!_

_._

—_Presiones debieron atacar a la majestad, pero me temo decir que no fue eso en realidad— pronunció con lentitud sin ni siquiera mirar como la hyliana de nombre Aneida buscaba entre los cajones de la princesa algunas cosas que pudieran aminorar esa extraña temperatura en su cuerpo._

_._

—_¿Qué quiere decir? —y las remojaba en agua tibia, que por suerte, siempre la princesa contaba en su habitación debido a su rango de sangre y los atentos de los sirvientes— Podría ser algún resfriado o recaída. Ella ha tenido muchas presiones ultimarte y seguro la junta que tuvo la dejo más que exhausta._

_._

—_También pensé eso, la pobre princesa ha llevado demasiadas recaídas últimamente, pero nadie las había visto._

_._

_Dejo caer el trapo de la impresión ella para observarlo con claridad… ¿La princesa había sufrido más desmayos? ¡Ella jamás se entero! Incluso se sintió avergonzada siendo la cuidadora de la joven y nadie le hubiera notificado de esos estados de salud. Gruñó un poco y dirigió la mirada a su cuerpo postrado en la cama con tanta delicadeza… Pensándolo de una forma, era cierto, la pobre chica había sido victima de mucho stress últimamente, no sería extraño que enfermará. Aunque un miedo recorrió sus pensamientos al pensar que quizás… no…_

_._

—_¿Esto no tiene nada que ver con la enfermedad del Rey, cierto?_

_._

_Un momento de silencio se prolongo en la sala, a lo cual después Azrath negó con la cabeza._

_._

—_No creo, sinceramente la enfermedad del Rey es muy diferente al de la Princesa Zelda._

_._

—_¿Ella está enferma? ¡Jamás nadie me reporto de eso! —frunció el ceño sintiendo la presencia de Azrath acercándosele, observó que depositaba cerca de la mesita una pequeña caja que miró curiosa— ¿Qué es eso?_

_._

—_Medicamento para stress, creo que ahora debemos velar el bienestar de la princesa primordialmente. Estoy pensando que lo mejor sería sacarla del castillo un tiempo, no mucho —notó que ella iba a protestar pero colocó una mano para impedir que le interrumpiera—. Quiero decir, no ha descansado en nada nuestra majestad y a decir verdad, es muy joven para muchas presiones. Todo un Reino recae en sus hombros y las Diosas no lo quieran, lo que menos necesitamos es alguien más de la Familia Real que esté enfermo… Aún tenemos que lidiar con la extraña enfermedad del Rey._

_._

—_Pero… no lo entiendo Azrath… el punto de todo esto._

_._

—_Ya te lo mencione, debemos procurar el bienestar de la princesa. Podríamos dejarla aquí pero hay un riesgo enorme —observó la cara de confusión de ella—. Si alguien más se entera del estado de salud de la princesa tendríamos problemas, sobre todos con otros Reinos. Quizás alguien piense que fue envenenada o le tendieron alguna trampa, cosa que es imposible, pero la imaginación de la gente es muy fuerte. Además… vez la guerra y sus rumores, podrían tomar ventaja que este Reino se encuentre vulnerable con un Rey en cama, una princesa enferma y un ejército sin reclutar… ¿Que crees qué pasaría?_

_._

—_Un caos total…_

_._

—_Entonces sabes lo que tienes que hacer: llevarte a otro lugar por algún tiempo disfrazada como una persona normal, es por el bien de ella, necesita descansar algo y en este castillo es más que imposible. Toma la medicina, le relajará. No será mucho, he escuchado que al Sur de Hyrule es un lugar muy tranquilo y tiene poca comunicación con el Reino, una lejanía de los deberes no le vendría mal._

_._

—_Creo saber dónde podría ir. La ayudaré, daré hasta mi vida por ella._

.

Y así partió con esa meta en son de proteger a la princesa si con sangre tenía que hacerlo, lo haría. Indicó a su caballo que fuera más rápido al sentir las gotas golpear su rostro e intentó cubrir lo más que podía en aquellas mantas, el cuerpo de la joven. Al poco tiempo la lluvia azotó y la negrura cubrió Hyrule, estaban muy lejos del castillo y espesura del ambiente le era difícil ver el camino que desde hace tiempo había desaparecido. Notó un espeso bosque y su instinto le indicó que era el lugar correcto. Ya su cuerpo empapado le hacía difícil sostener a la joven, quien dormía como una bella durmiente sin tener idea de lo sucedido. No sabía cómo ella reaccionaria ante la noticia, si bien o mal, pero todo era por su propio bienestar se repitió. Sin mencionar, que le preocupaba el hecho que no despertara después del horrendo desmayo que sufrió en las escaleras.

.

—"Quizás se golpeó fuerte en su cabeza… hay princesa mía…"

.

Miró con temor su alrededor, sabía que muchos animales y bestias salvajes habitaban en Hyrule en la noches y en la lluvia, algunos aprovechaban para atacar y matar a los viajeros. Así que rogaba que su llegada fuera pronto… y fueron escuchada sus plegarias, pues no muy lejos, su destino se abrió ante si. Con una sonrisa apenas visible, sin importar que la lluvia golpeara su rostro, indicó a su caballo que galopara en cierta dirección. El sonido del puente llegó a sus oídos y un olor dulce a tierra inundó su nariz. Hace mucho tiempo que no iba a ese lugar, y sabía, que era un sitio ideal y el más seguro dónde su realeza podía descansar.

.

El caballo se detuvo frente a una casa muy peculiar, sostuvo a su alteza como si una frágil pluma se tratara y sostuvo al igual, las pertenencias que había empacado con la prisa de huir para que nadie las viera. Sabía que Azrath les diría a todos que tomo ciertas "vacaciones" para no infundir el pánico de la enfermedad o el cansancio que azotaba el cuerpo de la princesa… Era delicada, lo recordaba, porque de niña muchas veces la pobre se enfermaba muy a menudo, cosa que no había sucedido desde años hasta ahora. No imaginaba cuántos problemas podrían azotar la mente de ella.

.

Tocó la puerta cómo pudo y un trueno sonó en el cielo, dio un respingo y abrazó el cuerpo de la princesa. Se preguntó cómo había subido por las escaleras con el cuerpo de ella y el equipaje y le pareció gracioso, en tiempos así uno sacaba fuerzas y determinaciones que no se imaginaba. Nadie respondió a su llamado y sintió la inquietud de su caballo abajo quien buscó refugio bajo un árbol ante la tremenda lluvia de esos momentos. Desesperada entonces pateó la puerta, ya que poco a poco el cuerpo de la princesa resbalaba de sus brazos.

.

Al cuarto golpe observó como una tenue luz iluminaba la ventana y abrían la puerta.

.

Un joven somnoliento le dio la bienvenida, quien extrañado observó una figura en su puerta a tales horas de la madrugada en medio de una tormenta.

.

—Link, era a ti quien quería ver. Necesitamos tu ayuda.

.

.

.

**..oO00Oo..**

Corto el prólogo y quizás no muy entendible, pero tenía desde hace mucho tiempo esta historia. El siguiente capitulo lo subo en estos días, he regresado, sí y aquí me tienen con otro nueva Fanfic. Los demás Fanfics estos días también subiré sus capítulos. Gracias a todos por su apoyo, los quiero mucho esperemos que me apoyen en esta nueva historia. Más a delatante se descubrirán más datos y hechos importantes.


End file.
